


Bad_and_the_good_klanceau NSFW

by Ficteon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Condom Breaking, Condoms, Dorks in Love, Ex, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Obsession, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, hetro sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficteon/pseuds/Ficteon
Summary: NSFW contentfor my social media au on instagram.Here you can read the sexual parts of the relationship I show in the au. This way people who don't want to read it can read it here.Go to my insta for the whole story! I promise you won't regret itBad_and_the_good_klanceau just like in the name.





	1. Klance: First time.

Lance steps into Keith's room freshly showered. He didn't know if he should come naked or dressed.. but he chose dressed to be sure. 

The first thing Lance notices when he steps into the room is that the bed is made.. that is a lot for Keith. Keith always sleeps on his couch so him actually spending time and effort making his bad ready for him is sweet to Lance.  
"Keith.. you made your bed for me. I almost thought our first time would be on the couch."

"When you sleep here you can always have my bed.. and I would love to sleep in it with you."  
Keith walks towards him. "But of you're not comfortable with it I'll sleep on the couch okay. And if you don't want to continue.. this.. we can stop and just go to sleep now, no big deal."

Lance smiles and gives his boyfriend a soft kiss.  
"Keith.. I want this. I want to sleep with you in both ways."

Keith smiles back. "Good.." He takes Lance's hand and he walks with him to the bed. He sits on it and lets Lance sit as well. "We are really about to do this huh."

"Yeah.. we really are." Lance laughs nervously. "If my mami knew about this.. mama mia.. She is all okay with the lgbt and stuff but she does think sex is special and you shouldn't give it to just someone."

"But am I just someone?" Keith asks.

"No of course not." Lance says as he shakes his head. "But she would think so.."

Keith laughs and comes closer to his boyfriend. "I don't think we should be talking about your mother right now Lance."

Lance laughs. "Yes you're right lets not. Lets talk about how good you look instead."

"Much better thing to talk about." Keith leans in and passionately kisses Lance on the lips. Later into the kiss Lance feels that Keith wants to explore his mouth and he lets him. Tongues slide over each other and hands grip each other tightly.  
Lance throws his arms around Keith's neck so he can hold him close. He wants Keith even closer though. 

Keith lifts Lance up a little and lets him down on his lap. Lance loves this place.. this is his favourite seat from now on. He loves to feel Keith's hair going through his fingers. He loves the rush and the emotions. And he loves the growing bulge underneath him so much. 

Keith is getting harder and harder as they kiss. But Keith wants this to go slow. He doesn't want a quick fuck like he had with all these girls from the past.. no he wants Lance and all of Lance. Since he found out about his sexuality it has been in his mind.. how does good sex really feel? How does sex with a man feel? It's weird he's about to find out right now. He hopes it will be good.. and something in him says it will be exactly that.  
"Lance.. how do you want this.."

"No how do you want this?" Lance asks back instead of answering. "I want this to be good for you."

"You need to feel good too.."

"I will feel good. I promise." Lance says. He looks his boyfriend in the eye. "I know this is your first time with a guy, and I don't want it to be bad."

Keith chuckles and touches his boyfriend's cheeks who are a little red from blushing right now. "With you it would never be bad baby." He leans in and they both share a quick loving kiss. "I would like to be on top.. I don't know how I feel about bottoming, totally the first time."

Lance already knew Keith would want that. "I get it. It's okay I like both very much. We will explore more later but now I just want us to feel good and happy."

Keith would definitely try bottoming at least once for his boyfriend. Lance just told him that he loves both, it would be a shame if he couldn't do the topping anymore because he only wants to top and nothing else.. "So how do we do this?" 

Lance loves how Keith is both inexperienced and experienced at the same time. Yes having sex with a girl or boy is different.. but Keith also kind of knows what is happening. "What about undressing?"

That definitely sparks Keith's attention. He would love to see Lance's naked body standing in front of him. "Yes please." 

"Oh.. please huh." Lance stands up and tries to seductively drop his clothes to the floor. "I can't say no to that."  
Keith can't keep his eyes from Lance's body. The seduction has definitely worked on Keith. Lance drops all his clothes and stands all naked in front of his boyfriend. In the past relationships he had he would've been ashamed.. but now why would he. This is Keith, they love each other very much. There shouldn't be shame between them. 

"Woah.."

"I know right baby.. this is all yours."

"Mine?" Keith has some trouble making sentences, so he sticks with single words. 

"Yes your's." Lance goes to the same position he was in a moment ago. He sits on Keith's lap and goes back to kissing Keith passionately. They both absolutely love this feeling. They kiss and touch so much for some time to fully get in the mood even more. After that Keith looks at Lance's body. His abs look like in the pictures he sent.. good and nicely formed. His shoulders are broad and his hips wonderful to hold on to. And of course Lance's length. It is big.. not bigger than his he has to say.. but definitely big. 

Lance smirks at Keith as he feels Keith's eyes go all over him. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely.." Keith says honest.

"Want to show me what you have for me Keithy?" Lance says playfully. 

"Fuck yes." Keith lets out a satisfied sound and removes all his clothes now too. They are both nude now in front of the other for the first time. They have to take it in for a bit. Lance looks at his bad boy boyfriend. He loves what he sees. The muscles are amazing the form is amazing.. and well the size is totally amazing. He definitely would want that thing quickly somewhere inside of him. 

"You're really hot Keith.."

"You too.. I love you."

"I love you too." Lance says before leaning into his boyfriend to kiss him. They kiss naked and laying down now. Lance lays underneath his boyfriend as tongues swirl around each other.  
While kissing Keith starts to grind. He loves the feeling of their dicks together. Keith wants to jerk it so badly but he keeps his composure. 

But then Lance's hand goes down towards their lengths and Keith feels Lance's hand wrapping around of them both. He slowly starts to jerk them and Keith throws his head back. He has never felt so good, and they are only just starting.

Keith smiles as he feels the pleasure building up. "Yes.. Lance just like that."

"Is it good?"

"Definitely."

So Lance continues what he's doing. But soon enough Keith wants more. "Lance stop and lay down for me."

"What do you want to do?" Lance asks as he lays down for Keith to do whatever he pleases with him. 

"Eh.. blowjob. But you have to lead me through it okay. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and how it works." Lance loves how Keith is willing to try. He nods as a response and Keith lowers his head toward Lance's private region. "Okay.. I'm going to start now." Keith slowly licks Lance's head.. the only thing he knows about this is what he has felt those girls do to him.

"Okay take this easy okay. You don't have to force yourself into anything and mostly only pornstars can do a deepthroath. So don't do anything you think is too much. Just go up and down and use lots of tongue on it.  
Keith understood and sinks down on the cock. Lance immediately shouts it out in pleasure.  
Keith thinks it taste weird.. but he doesn't hate doing this. The taste is just a bad thing about doing this, but it's totally worth it when you look up and see Lance squirming and moaning because of what you do. Keith feels prideful knowing Lance likes this.  
He lets his tongue go over Lance's length and takes it in as far as he can. The part he can't reach he puts his hand on hoping that it is okay and good for Lance. 

After a moment Lance shouts. "Stop!"

Keith immediately lets go in panic. "Lance? What's wrong did I do something you didn't like?"

Lance shakes his head as he breaths loudly. "No no.. I was about to cum. Don't.. want to yet." He lets out a deep breath. "That was fucking good.."

Keith chuckles and goes in for a kiss. "If I didn't desperately wanted to be inside of you I'd wanted you to give me a blowjob back."

Lance can taste himself on Keith's lips.. but he doesn't matter at all. "You'll get one soon baby. I promise."

Lance pushes them to the bed again. They kiss as they lay with each other.. Lance lays on top slowly grinding his boyfriend loving this moment and loving the feeling of their dicks rubbing against each other.  
Keith flips them around because he wants to be the dominant one here. "You look so pretty.. spread those legs for me baby."

Lance does. He lets Keith see everything.  
His length is hard and in need for attention.. his entrance is jumping with anticipation. They need attention.. they need attention from Keith especially. 

"I want to put it inside of you."

"You know you have to work me open first right?" Lance asks.

Keith nods and goes with his finger to Lance's entrance and slips it in. Lance had prepared himself already a little bit back in the shower but he still needs a bit more, otherwise this would really hurt with how big Keith is. Keith lets his finger in and out enjoying the sounds Lance makes, they both love this moment. It feels so unreal to them.. they are really touching each other right now, making each other feel good. Keith has a feeling that this time he'll finally like the sex.

Keith adds two more fingers till Lance deems himself worthy. "I'm ready."

"You are?"

"Yes.. please fuck mee. I need you, I've needed you for some time now." 

Keith smirks at those works and bends down to give Lance some kisses over his body. He wants Lance to know how pretty he is and how much Keith loves him. Keith needs him just as much as Lance needs him. They really want each other. Lance and Keith have never wanted someone more than they do now.

Keith of course before anything puts on a condom. He wants Lance to feel as save as possible. And of course save sex is needed.

Keith then makes sure Lance's legs are spread enough for him to comfortably lay between his legs. He positions himself and slowly moves into Lance bit for bit. They both moan loudly because of this.. Keith is happy Shiro and Adam aren't home to hear this.  
"Lance.. Lance you feel amazing." Keith lets out more moans.

Lance smiles and holds on to Keith tightly. This feels amazing.. he wants more, he wants so much more. "Keith.. fuck please deeper into me."  
Keith bottoms out inside of Lance after this request.  
"Yess yes deep.. fuckk."

Keith stays there for a bit taking it all in. Well not literally because Lance is doing that, he just has to deal with a lot of emotions right now. He holds Lance closer to him before thrusting in softly. He wants to be as close as possible to his boyfriend as they do this together. He wants to show him how much he loves him just like he told him for the first time a couple hours ago on that beach.  
"Lance I'm going a bit faster. Is that okay?"

"Yes please go faster." Lance answers.

Keith smiles at kisses Lance before snapping his hips and thrusting in a bit faster. It's a good pace for both of them. It's rough but not too rough. A little romantic love but keep it rough. Moans fill the room as Keith keeps thrusting into his boyfriend. "Lance! God you're feeling so good! I can feel all of you.. so tight so fitting well around me."  
Lance smirks and tightens his ass for his boyfriend so he is even more tighter. "Yes! Do that again."  
Lance does it again chuckling at the reaction of his boyfriend. 

Keith goes in and out of Lance while kissing him everywhere. Marks are left on Lance's body he will hide for his family if he wants to live, but that isn't what Lance is thinking about right now. He's thinking about how much more marks and bruises he wants on his body. 

Keith holds up one of Lance's legs as he gives some sharp thrusts into the boy. This thrust go exactly against Lance's good spot and Lance screams. Lance is very.. very loud in bed. "YES PAPI PLEASE! SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Keith is satisfied.. so satisfied with this. "You want more baby?"

"YES GIVE ME MORE."

Keith turns Lance around so they are in doggy style position and he thrusts into him hard and quick. "Well them I'll give you more sweetheart!" 

Lance and Keith moan together both enjoying this. Slaps of skin can be heard between their moans just as some whines and kisses. Soon Keith feels his climax coming closer. He doesn't want to cum before letting Lance cum, he wants Lance to be satisfied the most. "Are you close?" Keith says while breathing heavily.  
Lance doesn't answer with words. He is physically not able to do that. So Lance just nods.  
"Okay good.. me too"

Keith grunts loudly as he snaps his hips chasing both their climaxes. "Cum for me Lance!"

"Yes.. yes Papi.. yes Keith.. god yes."  
Keith trusts one more time good into Lance's good spot and Lance is cumming. "FUCK YES.. FUCK KEITH I'M CUMMING. SORRY I'M RUINING YOUR BED SHEETS."

Keith laughs.. only Lance would say something like that while cumming. Keith grabs Lance's length and strokes him while Lance has his high. After that Lance sinks with his head toward the bed and lets Keith use him as he pleases so Keith as well can cum. It's a bit much but it does feel good as Keith starts to move a bit roughly again.  
Lance moves with him. They rock into each other passionately.

Their shared goal is to make Keith orgasm. So they move against each other and Keith goes in and out.  
Keith feels like he is in heaven. Lance underneath him trying his best to make him cum. His dick into Lance like it should be..

This is really heaven for him. There isn't anything better. "I'm going to cum baby."

"Cum.. cum Keith." Lance says but it is hard for him to speak."

Keith does. He cums into the condom filling it up. He does wishes to someday actually cum into Lance and seeing it drip out.. but that is just his fantasy for a next time. Lance whines as Keith cums.. he feels like only him can satisfy his boyfriend and that is a amazing feeling to have. "Mm so good Keith."

Keith pulls out and removes the filled condom. He quickly goes back after discarding it in a trash can.  
He goes back into bed and Lance and him cuddle.

And just as he thought.. Lance is really affectionate after sex. Lance whines and needs kisses. Keith of course gives him everything he wants. "I love you Keef.."

"I love you too Lance. Very much."

"Cuddleees."

"Yes Lance we will cuddle, don't worry." Keith chuckles and wraps his arms around the naked body of his boyfriend. "We actually just did that.."

"We really did.." Lance blushes. "And it was amazing. Wait.. did you think this was good? How do you feel? Weird or good?"

Keith smiles and gives Lance a soft kiss. "Good.. I don't feel guilty or uncomfortable. I love having sex with you Lance."

Lance smiles and hugs his boyfriend tightly. "I love having sex with you too."

"Well then we can agree we have to do that more often then?" Keith says totally not hinting at that he wants to fuck Lance many more times in his life.. nah not hinting at all towards that. How stupid would it be if he was hinting towards THAT of all things. No Keith isn't like that at all.

Okay maybe he did hint at that. 

"Yes.. totally this asks for more." Lance answers.

"Fuck yes." Keith doesn't hide his excitement making Lance laugh at him. "We do have to be more careful if someone is in the house.. with the way you screamed they will for sure know what we are doing."

"Did I scream..?" Lance blushes.

"I think my neighbors even heard you." Keith teases Lance. 

Lance blushes even harder. "Sorry.. I'm loud in bed."

"Don't worry.. I absolutely love it." Keith gives him some kisses. "When we are alone having sex scream my name as loud as you can. I'd love to hear that."

Lance and Keith laugh and cuddle. Lance feels save in his boyfriend's arms. He doesn't want to leave ever. And for tonight he doesn't have to. They can stay here for hours, naked and cuddling each other. 

Soon tiredness takes over the couple. What they did is very exhausting.. so they fall asleep in each other's arms ending a amazing date together. And what better way to end a date than sleeping in each other's arms.

Because there you feel the safest.


	2. Klance: Relaxing

Today was a mess. People found out about their relationship and people are not happy at all. The girls who have a big crush on Keith hate Lance with a passion right now and they don't care about the offensive things coming out of their mouth. They bashed Lance and his sexuality and say terrible things to him. 

When Keith found out he was exposed to the world as gay he needed to go home. He needed some cuddles in bed with his boyfriend who he loves very much.

They are really happy like this.. just them in Keith's room. Shiro is at work and Adam downstairs not being able to hear them...  
Perfect.. Just perfect.

They talked for a while about the situation but they decided that now they talked they should relax. Monday is a school day again but that is the day they will worry about solving this.   
Lance's hand slowly goes over Keith's muscles in his arm and he enjoys the cuddles. 

But the cuddles end when Keith suddenly asks. "Can we have sex again?"  
It's blunt and honest... like Keith always is. But it has shocked him pretty much. Lance starts to blush badly and Keith sees it so that earns him a laugh from the bad boy. "What.. It felt nice and I want to relax with you. Was it weird to ask?"

Lance shakes his head. "No I just.. didn't expect it."  
Lance is still blushing as he pulls his shirt off trying to do it as sexy as possible, and that definitely worked because Keith starts to get aroused. 

"Still can't believe someone like you is mine.." That made Lance even blush more. Keith wants to sit up to touch Lance and later have sex with him but Lance pushes him down. "What.."

Keith looks up into those blue eyes and sees how sexy Lance is looking down at him. "Let me.. ride you baby."

"Yes.. yes that would definitely be great." Keith smirks and lays back.   
Lance traces the upcoming bulge in Keith's pants and slowly pulls the pants and underwear down so the cock almost jumps into his face. Keith loves the sight.. it's like his cock wanted to say hello to his boyfriend. 

And his boyfriend definitely says hello back. Lance puts his hand on the head of Keith's cock making Keith let out some sounds. "Fuck.. baby.. Lance."

"Already moaning? Can't wait till when we actually do it then. Please don't hold back your voice."  
Keith nods as a response to that. He'll let it out for his boyfriend who suddenly seems to be worshipping his dick.. And he thought yesterday was already perfect sex, he can't wait for right now because this seems promising.  
Lance smirks and his boyfriend just melts.  
"I'll take your mind off of things baby. I'll let you only think about me."

"Please do.. god Lance you're so hot like this."

"Awh thanks baby." Lance chuckles and kisses Keith. "I'm a sexy boy."

"Very sexy boy." Keith laughs. You know what he likes about his relationship with Lance. He can joke around a bit with Lance.. like now the mood isn't even gone after they made each other laugh. He likes that.. no he loves that. He doesn't need to be one stereotype of a person. He can just be himself.   
And yes he likes to joke around even if he doesn't get all the jokes. And yes he likes to relax and cuddle even though sometimes he gets uncomfortable by a hug. And he has experienced that a hug and cuddling are totally different..  
"Wait Lance.. lets do this really romantic and slow today okay. Yesterday it was a bit of a mix.. Now I want all of you."

"Noted baby." Lance kisses him one last time before going down with his head towards Keith's cock. "Lets get you fully hard first baby."  
Lance licks the head and Keith moans it out. He has experienced blowjobs before.. but now he sees a guy doing it it is so much better for him. The worst thing was always when the girls used their boobs too when giving a blowjob.

Now it is Lance doing it  
And it is amazing.   
"Mm Lance.."  
Lance sees this as a compliment. He then sinks the length into his mouth as far as he can go and starts to blow Keith. "Amazing baby.. keep going."

And Lance doesn't slowly he sinks up and down. His hands go over Keith's skin and his tongue slides over the length. Keith is in heaven again. He is grateful he can experience this whenever he would like and if Lance is up for it. He does know now he can just ask and that is amazing.

"Lance baby stop.. I don't want to cum yet."  
Keith moans out.

Lance pops off of the cock and smiles at Keith. "This was your promised blow job baby."

"It felt amazing."

Lance is happy about the compliment. He decides to boop Keith's nose because his nose seemed boopable. "Good.. I tried my best."  
Keith smiles and touches his nose.   
"Lets go all the way now.. I really want you inside of me."

"Wait." Keith stops him and quickly opens the drawer next to the bed and takes out a strip of condoms. "We still need this baby. Don't want to hurt you.. I have had a lot of bed partners and you never know if something went wrong once."  
Lance could melt away by those words. Keith is so caring.. he loves it so much. He smiles and takes one of the condoms out of the strip and opens the package. He can never get used to the feeling of the slimy rubbers, but it also feels hot because it indicates sex. 

Lance slides the condom on his boyfriend's length and crawls on top of Keith. Slowly he sinks down on it making the two men moan and groan. "Mm so full.."

"So tight." Keith smiles at Lance and pulls him closer to give him a kiss. As they kiss Lance starts to move up and down with his hips. They both feel amazing just being together in each other's arms. Lance goes slow like Keith asked him to do and they both love it.   
They feel so connected.. feeling good together.  
Keith holds Lance close to his chest now as Lance slowly rocks his hips up and down. "This is definitely relaxing.. fuck Lance."

"Does it feel good Keith?"  
Lance looks up into Keith's eyes with a smile.

"It feels heavenly. Please continue."

"Okay." Lance hugs Keith and puts his arms around his neck as he moves just a tiny bit faster to get Keith to orgasm soon. They move into each other slowly and romantic but then Keith wants more control. He flips them around so they are in missionary position.   
"Ah!" Lance screams as Keith hits somewhere good in him. 

Keith smiles and softly kisses Lance while holding him close. They move togeter simultaneously. Loving each thrust and hip movements from each other. "Lance are you doing okay?"

"Yes I love it." 

"Good." Keith goes down and kisses Lance in the neck leaving a couple marks to show the world that Lance McClain is his and his only.  
Lance holds Keith tightly by the neck holding him close and Keith's head rests on Lance's shoulder as he moves into him and out of him. M  
"I love you."

"I can feel that.. I love you too so much." Lance smiles as he helps Keith with his movements by using his hips too. He wants Keith to cum.   
"Please cum baby."

"No you cum.."

"No u."

They laugh and hold each other and kiss each other. Keith's cock slides in and out. Keith takes a look down to look at the length disappearing into his boyfriend.. and it is hot, very hot. He loves seeing it. "Woah.."

"I know right.. we're connected right now. You're in me."

Keith keeps watching ashe gives one sharp thrust. It looks hot to see this and Lance's reaction is perfect as well. He shivers all over and moves a bit.   
"Yeah.. best place in the world to be in for sure."

"Thanks baby." Lance kisses him and Keith kisses back closing his eyes as he enjoys the moment. His tongue and dick is in his boyfriend right now and he absolutely loves that. Keith takes Lance's cock and jerks him softly not too rouch. Giving him kisses and pleasuring him as good as he can. "Okay I'm close now Keith.."

Thats Keith's notice to go a bit faster into his boyfriend hitting all the right spots on and in Lance's body. Soon Lance is screaming it out ans cuming all over Keith's hand. Keith smiles at his boyfriend as he comes undone. "Beautiful.. cum for me baby. You're doing so good. You came so much so good."

Lance smiles and falls back into the bed. "Use me Keith.. cum while using me. Please continue."

Keith smirks and thrust into Lance again earning soft sounds out of Lance. Keith touches Lance everywhere enjoying being able to have this sexy man in his bed for him to have totally.   
Lance smiles as Keith is moving into him over and over again. He definitely loves the feeling of cumming. 

Keith gets there too not soon after. He cums into the condom keeping up the movement a little bit to ride himself out of it. "God yes Lance.. amazing.."

"It is." Lance needs cuddles now. He wraps his arms around Keith and holds him close while his boyfriend is still inside of him. Later Keith does pull out and takes off the condom so they can cuddle a bit better.

Today sucked.. but this made it better again. They are a lot more calmed down and feeling better about everything. Fuck those girls that want to hurt their feelings.. because Lance actually gets into bed with Keith and not them so who has won.. him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my Insta for the whole story
> 
> Bad_and_the_good_klanceau


	3. Hunay: First time.

Shay and Hunk go to the bedroom kissing. They have never felt like they need each other this much yet in their whole relationship.. but now they are ready. They want each other. 

They have been dating for some time now and it feels right to do this for both of them. But they are a bit nervous.. since they both have never done this before in their lives with anybody. Both Hunk and Shat have no experience whatsoever.. But they like that. They can explore this together now and that feels special to them. 

After this great date they reach the bed and both fall in. They didn't expect the fall so they hold on to each other tightly as they fall. Afterwards they laugh it out.  
Hunk turns to his girlfriend as he is laughing. "Didn't think the bed was this close."

"Well it was." Shay giggles. 

Then they look in each other's eyes. It is actually going to happen now. They both can't believe it.  
Shay is getting more nervous now.. but Hunk won't let her stress out. He holds her face with his hand lovingly as he looks at her with love in his eyes. "Are you really okay with this honey?"

She nods. "For sure.. I really love you Hunky."

"I really love you too." Hunk sits up and looks over Shay. "How do you want this?"

"Lets make out a little longer.. touch each other and then we'll see how it goes." Shay suggests and they do exactly that. Hunk leans in again and they roll around his bed kissing each other passionately. They absolutely love it. Best date yet..

Their tongues feel each other up, lips are pressed against each other and their hands go underneath the other's clothes to feel their partner's body. Shay stops at Hunk's arm muscles for a bit and breaks the kiss to say. "Such strong arms.. I love it."

"Perfect arms to hold you with." Hunk says before leaning in again and holding her tightly with his strong arms she was talking about. Their tongues find each other again and now their hips do too. They start to slowly grind into each other loving the friction and heat. "Can I remove your shirt honey?"

"Yes you can." Shay answers. Hunk slowly removes her upper clothing and kisses her body that is now showing all over. He kisses every spot he can reach and Shay absolutely loves it. She can't hold in the sounds that come out of her now, but she also doesn't want to.. she loves this too much to hold back. 

Not long after all Shay's clothes are gone and Hunk is touching every part of her. He slips a finger inside of her drenching pussy what is staring to get needy. She wants Hunk in her so much.. "baby.. not fair. I'm here totally naked with you fingering me while you are still totally dressed. Please.. get nakey too." She asks sweetly.

And of course Hunk listens to her request. He strips naked for her and moves on top of her kissing her now both all naked. Hunk feels how wet Shay is with his fingers and is satisfied. After a bit more foreplay Hunk pushes up Shay's legs. She keeps them spread and wide for her boyfriend so he can do whatever he wants. 

Of course Hunk thinks about safety first and puts on a condom he has in his room. Funny he had that while being a virgin, but now they do come in handy. Shay is happy Hunk puts on a condom. She isn't on birth control so otherwise they would've had a problem. 

Now Hunk's length is wrapped up they are ready. Shay looks at the massive length slowly going towards her entrance.. she is terrified that it won't fit or hurt really badly, but she trusts Hunk.  
She widens her legs further to make it even easier on Hunk. He seems to appreciate this by the smile that got even wider on his face. 

Shay looks at her boyfriend right in the eyes...She truly does love him. And then she feels it slowly entering her. It is a weird feeling.. and the stretch does hurt a whole lot. But she can get through it. It's just a little pain, in a moment it will be pleasure.  
She holds on to her boyfriend. "Ah Hunk you're slipping inside.. so big!"

"Does it hurt Honey?"

"A little.. just go slow okay."

"I will. I'd never dream of hurting you." Hunk gives her time to adjust as he slowly.. really really slowly goes down. After a moment he bottoms out and stays there to get Shay used to his size.

Shay is doing well. She's a strong girls.  
After a moment she asks. "Please move."

And Hunk can't deny that of course. He slowly moves forward.. "God Shay you feel so amazig. So warm and tight." The inside of a woman feels amazing. He finally understands the hype now. He wants so much more. 

But he gets too cocky.. He started to move.. and since it is his first time he cums immediately into the condom. He is having the time of his life with the best orgasm of his life.. but yes it is a bit early.

Shay then says after Hunk has calmed down a little. "Did you just?"

"Sorry." Hunk is himself again. "It was so good! I couldn't hold it in.." He blushes.. he didn't mean to cum already. What kind of man is he? He could have never satisfied his love with this kind of performance. 

Shay chuckels and kisses her boyfriend. "It's okay Hunk. It was our first time.. there is no way we are sex gods already. We'll built it up.." But well.. she does have needs too. "But eh.. can you maybe help me out?" She points down towards the part in between her legs. "Please."

Hunk nods. "That is the least I could do. Relax okay. I'll make it feel good." He goes down on Shay and licks her clit. This is how he makes this all better. 

He loved it..  
But he does hope on better sex later. He doesn't want to keep disappointing his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the full story on insta.
> 
> Account name  
Bad_and_the_good_klanceau


	4. Nylo: Mistake/one night stand

She knows Rolo wants this. She knows he won't refuse. She just broke his heart.. but Rolo can't think anymore. He has to have her.. Even if this is wrong. So he nods giving her the sign she can continue cheating on her boyfriend with him. 

Rolo lets it all happen. Nyma slowly grinds into her ex boyfriend.. the friction makes Rolo lose his mind. He absolutely loves this.. He loves feeling her.. feeling her everything. He goes up her still covered breasts where he has already planted his hickies. Marking them as his.. even though they are her boyfriend's. 

But he doesn't want to think about it.. tonight she is his again, finally his again. He goes to Nyma's back with his hand and unclips her bra. It falls down and her perfect boobs are right in his face. He can't help but touch them. This makes Nyma more excited, she grinds harder against the bulge she feels in his pants. "Are they still how you remembered?"

"They are perfect.. you're perfect." He licks one of her nipples making Nyma moan so beautiful in his ears. "Moan for me Nyma.. please moan for me." And she does. She moans loudly. 

"You're so hard.."

"Only for you Nyma."

She giggles. "You're so in love with me. How cute." She gets off of him and drops her panties to the floor making Rolo drool. Her perfect pussy.. all for him tonight. She walks towards him again anf immediately Rolo's hand goes towards her slit. "Mmh eager aren't we? Well you can have it cutey." She isn't complaining about Rolo's haste. She would love to be dicked down as fast as possible.   
Rolo feels how wet she already is.. her juices are dripping all over his vingers.. he loves it. He brings the finger to his lips and licks it. 

"You taste so good.."

"You can eat me out if you want baby." She lays down for him spreading her legs wide. "Then you can taste all of me.."  
Rolo takes up on that offer and puts his head in between her legs. He hasn't been this close to her holy place in such a long time. He can't wait to be inside of her.. but her pleasure goes before his own. Rolo licks her slit making Nyma shudder.   
"Ah yes baby just like that."

His tongue feels all the places he knows so well. He knows what she likes. He dips his tongue into her and slips a finger in too and with the other free hand he rubs her knee. She moans making him know that her good spots haven't changed one bit.  
After a while Rolo sits up again looking at the girl underneath him. She is breathing loudly clearly enjoying this very much. 

"Why Don't you remove your pants and get into me baby.. isn't that a good idea? Get your dick where it belongs Rolo." She spreads her legs slowly touching herself for Rolo. She keeps her vagina open for him dipping her own finger in and out. It definitely makes Rolo more excited. He quickly removes everything in the way and looks for a condom. "I want you to cum in me baby.. I'm on birth control."  
Rolo looks hesitant. "And yes I'm clean. Just give me your cum baby."

Just for a second Rolo thinks about the possibility that she does get pregnant.. and he loves that idea. He positions himself at her entrance and quickly gets into her. "Damn.. fuck yes!" He missed this feeling. He had to have it.   
He thrusts into her roughly. She said he could do anything he wanted, so he will. 

"I forgot how good you fill me Rolo! Harder! Please give it to me!"   
They move into each other's body roughly and hard. They don't care if they bruise. They just want to feel everything of the other. 

"I will princess. I will baby." He snaps his hip into her and they both moan and grunt. Nyma doesn't regret choosing Rolo as her one night stand. She holds on to him as he whispers "I love you."

"You're so sweet." She says back.. 

Rolo makes sure to keep her clitoris stimulated. He wants her to have the best orgasm ever. He wants her to cum so hard that she will want him back.   
She moans loudly into his ears and holds Rolo tightly.

But then her phone rings. She looks at the caller id and says.  
"Ah shit it's Trent.. Rolo stop for a moment." Rolo stops as she answers the call.   
Rolo is obedient and stops moving his hips like ordered. "Hey baby!" It breaks his heart to hear that. He can hear everything this guy is saying because he's also close to the phone.. He does feel guilty.. He's sorry that this guy will have to go through the same shit..  
"Hey Nyma I just wanted to make sure you were home. How was the party? Did that ex bother you?"  
He seems so loving and caring. This man must care about his girlfriend. 

"It was so fun. I made new friends. One of them has the name Hera, like the God." She pushes back on Rolo. He can't believe this.. Does she really not care.  
"But no the ex didn't do anything wrong."

"Good to hear. I didn't want anything bad happening to you, I'm glad you're home." 

Nyma fake yawns. "Hey Trent I'm pretty tired right now. Can we continue this tomorrow, I want to go to sleep now."

"Of course it's already late.. Bye baby I love you. Dream well."  
"Bye." She hangs up quickly so she can continue what she was really doing. "Okay go on."

Rolo starts to thrust into her again. He feels sorry for the guy but he can't think about it really.. He only wants to think about his light of his life that is underneath him right now. He leans down to kiss Nyma and give her more hickies, he also bites her sometimes and Nyma loves it. 

"I think I'm going to cum.." Rolo announces.

"Not before me." She commands. So Rolo tries even more his best to make her cum. He rubs her vagina, penetrates her deeply and licks her nipples. And his hard work pays off since her whole body starts to shiver and not long after she cums. 

Now he can finally cum as well. He thrusts into her deeply and paints her walls white on the inside. He loves the feeling. He presses even deeper so the sperm will go as deep as possible and Nyma loves it. "So good.."

"Yeah.." After he is done he pulls out of her. She quickly gets all the cum out of her and stands up.

She has what she came for. "Okay seems like we're done here. I loved it Rolo, you really are one of my best exes. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you do it again someday.. But for now I got to go."

"No please stay." Rolo begs softly.. but he doesn't get what he wants. 

She rolls her eyes and starts to put her clothes on. "You were a one night stand, I'm not going to cuddle with you. Now bye sweet Rolo.. It was nice to see you again." Rolo doesn't stand a chance.. she is gone after saying that.


	5. Jamelle: First time

James smiles.. He has wanted this for so long and he finally can have his girlfriend the way he wants so badly. He moves his hands to the other buttons on Romelle's pyjamas and unbuttons them too revealing more of her. James feels himself getting excited. He lays Romelle down on the bed and starts to kiss her passionately. "Fuck you're beautiful.."

Romelle blushes. And smiles shyly. She's nervous.. of course she is. She will have her virginity taken away soon. But she trusts James that he knows what he is doing. She knows he will handle her the way she will like this too, he's kind of a professional in this... But she doesn't want to think about the other girls right now. He only wants her, and that makes her feel so loved.. "pull out in the end okay.. I don't want to risk it.. I'm taking the pill but I know there is a chance.."

"I will.. I promise.." James loves that they will go without condoms.. luckily she's on birth control though. James removes his own shirt and makes Romelle feel him up. 

"So hard.." She feels his abs and loves it. But if he didn't have them that would've been okay too of course. 

"You know what's harder love?"  
Romelle looks at him questioning. Then he lowers her hand towards his groin. She feels his erection and blushes badly. "All because of you baby."

"I've never. "

"I know.. I'll lead you through this sweetheart. And I promise I won't hurt you." James removes Romelle's top for her. She isn't wearing a bra, so his eyes feast on her breasts. "Fuck.. those are.. perfect."

"They aren't that big.. I guess."

"What are you talking about. You're a good c cup for sure." James feels them up. His new favourite activity is playing with these babies now. 

Romelle likes the feeling. "But you probably had bigger so.."

James feels her nipple with his thumb. "Baby believe me, I love them." He leans down and starts sucking on one of the nipples making his girlfriend moan in pleasure. She's sensitive.. good to know. He touches everything he wants on her body but not yet her vagina, he's working up to it. If you do foreplay your orgasm will be better and he wants her to have the best orgasm ever. Slowly he starts to kiss her neck and body too. Romelle loves this and lets out cute noises. James makes her legs part a bit more so he can comfortably lay inbetween them as he kisses her body. 

James hits a ticklish spot on her body and Romelle starts to squirm. "Nooo James you knowI hate that place." James smirks and continues kissing there.   
"Nooo you demon!"

James raises his head and says. "Yeah.. I'm your demon baby."

"Stop or I'll change my mind." Romelle knows she has all the power right now. So James throws up his hands with a smile. "Good choice mister.."  
Romelle sits up. She knows James will do the most right now.. but she wants to participate too. This is a team play.. not a solo. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.   
Their kiss is passionate and while they kiss they feel each other up. 

"Romelle? Is it okay that your parents are like.. in the same house?" James doesn't want to be hated by her parents for defiling their daughter. 

"It's fine.. and they are asleep so.."   
Romelle looks at her boyfriend's body and feels it again. She likes this, she feels so close to him.   
"Don't worry okay.."

"Okay.. I love you.."

Romelle smiles.. She loves hearing that sentence so much. It makes her feel amazing inside. "I love you too."

"Can I get into your pants?" James wiggles his eyebrows and Romelle rolls her eyes, but she also nods. She really is ready for this. James slides his hands slowly into her pyjama pants and underwear so he can feel her butt. He gives it a little squeeze. "Sorry I just had to.." He leans down and kisses her again before removing her pants.   
She hasn't shaved.. but this was all so sudden. But James doesn't care, and it's not that much anyway.

"Sorry I.. I'm not that prepared.."

"I don't mind baby.."

"Really?"

"Yes really.. just spread those legs for me." James smiles at her and Romelle does as James said. She opens her legs for James to see everything. Romelle blushes and looks away, nobody but her parents have ever seen that place.. "Look at that perfect hole.. can't wait to slide into that." That makes Romelle even more blushy, but she likes the thought.   
James feels up the entrance but doesn't go in yet with his finger, this makes Romelle shiver in anticipation. "Does this feel good?"  
She nods her head. James slowly goes over her clit.. he knows going to fast will be uncomfortable for her, and he doesn't want that. 

"Mmh.. James.." She closes her eyes. "Feels good."  
James focuses on her clit for sometime longer. He knows that just fucking her will most likely not make her cum. He will have to focus a lot on this magic spot of her with his fingers. But after a while he goes doen and puts a finger into her now wet entrance. "Woah.. you're in me.."

"Say when it gets too much okay.." He goes in and out with the finger inside of Romelle. He curls them sometimes too. Not much later he adds a finger and Romelle happily receives it. "Baby? Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"On my own? Eh.. sometimes but not often."

"Can you do that now too. Touch your clit while I fuck you with my fingers." Romelle nods and slowly rubs her clit. It feels amazing to her. "Yes just like that baby, you're doing so amazing."

"James please add another finger.. I want to be so full." Romelle moans and James of course listens to her request. He loves to see her in so much pleasure, he absolutely loves it. "I think I'm cumming.. James please continue.. please please!"  
James lets her cum.. he knows girls can still continue after so it is even good that she cums. It even feeds his pride.. he made her cum. Well it was teamwork but he did a lot of the work.   
James slowly rubs as she cums getting her through this. "That was amazing..."

"Still up for more?"

"Fuck yes." Romelle says with a laugh. 

"Good girl." James stands up and unbuckles his belt. Romelle decides right there that that is the most sexy sound on earth. His pants fall down to the floor and Romelle insists on getting James's underwear out of the way. She slowly slides it down and his cock greets her. "Hope you're okay with.. a bit bigger cock than average.."

"Am I okay with it? I love it.." She hesitantly grabs the shaft and gives it a experimental stroke. James closes his eyes and smiles, this feels great. It has been sometime ago since somebody else did this for him. "Am I doing okay?"

"You're doing amazing baby.. just do this for some time. But can you maybe use some spit, it's better lubed up." Romelle hesitates but spits on her hand and then continues stroking James's cock.. and he is right it goes a bit smoother now.   
Romelle knows she's doing well because James starts to groan and moan. He seems to be really into this. He finds her entrance again with his fingers and goes in and out as Romelle strokes his length.   
"Okay stop... don't want to come yet."  
Romelle stops and waits for James to do something next. James feels if Romelle is wet enough. "God you're so wet for me right now.. Do you want all of me Romelle? Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes.. god I want that so badly." James wasn't the only one who wanted to have sex. But she had to stay strong and wait till he said that he loves her.  
James lays inbetween her legs. Slowly he guides his length to her entrance. The head pokes at her lips and he strokes them. He wants to keep her waiting a little longer. "James.. please."

He slowly goes into her and they both moan. "Fuck.. I'm into you.. We're connected. Does it hurt? Baby say if it hurts okay.. I don't want to hurt you."

"Can you stay still for a bit.. it doesn't hurt but it's a bit weird." James stays still for her. After a moment Romelle gives him a go and he starts to move slowly into her and out. It feels a lot better for Romelle now and James is in absolute heaven. It's been so long so he knows he won't last as long as usual, but he'll build it up again. 

James thrust deep into her wet hole. Romelle moans and holds tightly on James's neck with her arms. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect.. fuck James I'm getting addicted to this.."

James laughs. "Good. That will come in handy because we will do this so many times from now on baby girl." Romelle laughs too   
James kisses his girl and raises her hips so he can get even deeper into her. They are moving together, loving each other so much as they chase their orgasms. James touches her clit while thrusting into her. "Are you cumming love? Are you close?"

"Yes! God this feels amazing.. god I'm cumming love." Romelle cums and wets her boyfriend's cock even more. James feels himself close to and pulls out to Romelle's request. He doesn't want to go against Romelle right now.. or ever. He jerks himself off till he cums with a moan. His cum covers Romelle's belly. Slowly his high disappears and he leans down to kiss Romelle one more time.  
"It's sticky.."

"I'll clean you up okay.. but first let me kiss you." He kisses Romelle to end a amazing night together before taking care of her before they can go to sleep.


	6. Klance: First time part 2

Keith smiles kindly and caring and holds Lance's hand as he says.   
"You know.. top me instead. It will give you control so you won't have to be scared. It will be totally different from what that man did to you baby."

"But.. you're a top. You'll hate it." Lance doesn't believe what Keith just suggested.

"We don't know that.. I've never done it before. And I'm sure you'll make it nice for me. Please baby.. I want you so badly but I'd never ever ever want to hurt you so it's all your choice if you want this."

Lance blushes at the thought. Then he makes his decision. "Okay.."

Keith smiles at Lance. He knows this will take a lot of Lance if they aren't careful. Keith wants Lance to know he won't ever force him.. that's why being submissive could give him that feeling of being wanted. Of being save.. of being in control. Keith leans in again and gives Lance a kiss full of love. "We'll do whatever you want okay. Don't be scared."

"I trust you Keith.. And thank you for trusting me too."

Keith kisses him. "Do whatever you want to me.. I love you."

Lance gets excited hearing Keith say that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I trust you to make my first time amazing."  
Keith stands up and drops his pyjama pants to the floor. "So do anything you want darling.. I'm yours."

"For a anal virgin you are very cocky." Lance grins and looks at Keith also removing his underwear. "Speaking about cock.. this baby is glad to see me huh?" Keith likes that Lance has his confidence back.. maybe not fully yet but they are getting there. 

"It loves seeing you." Keith gives his length a few pumps. Lance likes the show.. his boyfriend naked in front of him. Willing to do anything for him. He really hopes his mom or anybody else will come in.. because this will be too hor for anybody to handle. 

"Turn around baby " Keith does this and smiles as he feels Lance's hands on his ass. It doesn't feel wrong.. but he also isn't used to acting like this. He's used to other people acting like this for him, but he doesn't hate this at all. He feels so sexy the way Lance looks at him and feels him up.. it's so good.   
"You have such a amazing butt.." Lance gives it a tap. Keith shivers.. but he totally doesn't hate it. It makes Lance chuckle. "Spread those cheeks for me love."

Keith does this. He holds them apart with his hands. "Like this?"

"Perfect. You're a natural at this mi amor."  
Keith definitely likes the compliment.. and Lance speaking Spanish makes his dick even more excited for what's to come. "I felt you twitch.. you like me praising you love."

"And speak Spanish to me darling." Keith admits.

"Eres tan sexy baby. Me encanta tu cuerpo desnudo y lo quiero debajo de mí" Lance strokes Keith's thights and gives him kisses on his legs and butt. Fuck Lance loves this.. he is a switch and he missed being on top.. and he doesn't feel uncomfortable at all. He was indeed not ready to have sex like they always did, he will be someday but not now. But this will be amazing. "Quiero ver mi pene entrando y saliendo de ti."

"I have no idea what you're saying but fuck yes do everything you just said. Fuck Lance stop teasing me please!" 

Lance puts his hand on Keith's mouth.. "shhst mi amor. Otherwise my parents will know exactly what is happening right now."

"But Lance.. I want to be loud.."

"I'd love for you to be loud baby. But not now okay." Keith pouts. "But please say my name and moan my love."

"I'll only moan if you actually fuck me.." Keith teases him. "And not this sappy teasing stuff." Lance frowns.. what a hypocrite. Teasing with saying how they are teasing too much. Keith smirks because that frustration is just what he wanted.  
Lance has enough of this and pulls Keith on his lap. "Ah!"

"Why don't you try to make me horny mi amor. I'm not sure if I am yet."

"I can feel your dick Lance don't lie. You're so hard and long right now, willing to fuck my virgin hole so hard you can feel so proud of yourself and you will never shut up about it." But Keith does as Lance told him to and starts to grind on Lance's dick. He thinks it's unfair how Lance is still wearing pants but he also likes the fact he is such a slut for Lance now. Naked grinding on top of him. His own dick bouncing up and down slowly and feeling Lance's hard one right underneath him. He missed being intimate with Lance.. and this feels so much better than imagined.. Maybe he really is a switch as well. 

Lance puts his hands on Keith's ass and slowly slips a finger down to his entrance. This makes Keith's eyes go wide and he whines softly. "You feel that baby.. I'm going to prepare you very well for my large cuban cock."  
Keith moans softly but is scared Lance will do it without any lube. Luckily Lance knows what he's doing and grabs the tube from his nightstand and puts the lubricant on his fingers. Slowly he moves hands down again and reaches Keith's hole.. Lance realizes that this is the first time ever for Keith that something will go into him. So he kisses Keith's cheek and asks. "Are you really sure about this? I won't be mad if you want to back out."

"Me backing out? Darling you know I never do."

"But do you really want this?"

Keith nods. "Yes baby I want this. I love you."

"I love you too." Lance slips one finger in after saying this. Keith whines as he feels something entering him. It definitely feels weird. "Is this okay?"

"It feels like poop is going up my body instead of out.." Keith frowns and holds on to Lance. His arms are around his neck to keep as close to his boyfriend as he can and he likes to hold Lance like this. 

Lance goes deeper with his finger and looks at his boyfriend who is hiding in his neck. "So not good?"

"It's alright.. it doesn't hurt. Just weird."

"It will be better soon I promise. I speak out of experience you know." Lance likes to hear Keith laugh because of that. Keith sits up and goes in for a kiss as Lance's finger goes in and out of him. After a while Lance puts in a second finger as well after he deems Keith worth of another one. "How does it feel now baby?"

"So much better.." Keith lays his head on Lance's shoulder. He's starting to like this feeling bit for bit. He even moves his hips a little to meet Lance's movements. With the hand he doesn't use Lance strokes Keith's hair. He wants to keep this romantic but with a little bit of roughness. Romantic love but keep it rouch. This is Keith's first time so he wants to treat him well.. but he also craves dominance. Lance's fingers brush against Keith's good spot and he shivers making it clear what Lance hit just now.   
"Fuckkk Lance."

"Did that feel good mi amor?"

"Yehheesss." Keith moans out when Lance keeps hitting that one spot with his fingers.

"Want a third finger baby?" Lance asks and Keith nods, so Lance listens to him and adds a third finger in Keith's wet hole. "You're doing amazing mi amor.. you're taking my fingers so well."

Keith loves the praise. "Fuck me Lance.. please fuck me." He moans loudly and moves his hips like a pornstar.. and Lance loves the sight so much. His dick is so hard right now and it needs to be in his boyfriend right this moment or it will explode.   
Lance turns his boyfriend on his back and from his lap and moves above him. "Let me get a condom."

"No!" 

"What why not?"

"Lets celebrate that we don't have to use a condom.. Your test came in negative lets celebrate it." Keith has a naughty look on his face and Lance falls in love all over again because of Keith doing this.   
"Please.. I want to feel all of you my first time."

"Okay.." Lance traces with his finger Keith's lips. "Of course if you want to go bareback we will do that love. Are you ready?"

Keith nods. "I am darling."

"I love you mi amor."  
Lance puts the tip of his cock at Keith's entrance and spurts a bit of lube on his length. 

Keith spreads his legs a little more. "I love you too Lance."

Lance sees that as a okay and moves into his boyfriend. "Oh God so fucking tight!" Lance sees stars.. he loves this so much. He has never been inside without a condom before. "Fuck I love you. I love you I love you. Do I need to stop moving? Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt.. but it feels a bit weird and full.. like a big poop."

"How dare you say my glorious dick is like a big poop Keith Kogane."

Keith laughs. "I'm just being honest baby."  
Lance laughs too and stays still. His isn't fully in yet but he needs to give Keith the time to het used to this. "You can move if you want." Keith says after a short while. 

Lance smiles at him and bottoms out. He holds Keith at the back of his head and gives him lots of kisses. He wants his baby to be a 100% satisfied and relaxed. Keith loves the attention and it starts to feel good as well. Slowly Lance starts to move and Keith starts to understand why Lance likes this so much. It feels amazing, totally when Lance hits that one spot.   
"Does it feel okay?"

"Okay? Baby please this feels amazing." Keith moans out. "How dare you be so good at this."

Lance laughs and moves in and out of Keith building a rhythm they both love. A bit rougher than romantic but still caring and sweet. He pushes in and out and kisses Keith's neck over and over again making Keith moan so sweetly. "Baby you look so sexy underneath me. I love you so much."

"I love you too and now please pound me baby." Keith winks at Lance giving the cuban more fuel. He starts thrusting into the bad boy and they moan probably a bit too loud..  
But they don't think about all of this.. they just think about feeling good together.

Slowly but surely Lance feels his orgasm build up. It's on the edge of coming out literally. "Keith I'm almost there.."

"Me too.. please cum into me Lance."

That's all Lance needs to spill inside his beautiful, caring and oh so sexy boyfriend. "Fuck! Keith I love you.. fuck fuck fuck." Keith feels it.. it feels weird but oh so good to have Lance's sperm inside of him.   
"Shit this is amazing.."

Keith smiles as Lance touches and strokes his cock making him reach orgasm as well.   
Later when Lance has pulled out they lay together cuddled up in bed. They are both catching their breath after their first time having sex in weeks.   
"Thank you Lance.. I hope this wasn't too much for you."

"It wasn't.. it was amazing. Thank you for trusting me with your first time doing this."

"Of course.. and Lance?"

"Yes?"

"We can switch from now on.. I really enjoyed this."  
Lance smiles as kisses his boyfriend on his lips. Keith kisses back and they cuddle till they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the full story go to my insta account   
Bad_and_the_good_klanceau


	7. Trolo: First time.

They kiss each other passionately. Trent hasn't ever kissed another man, Rolo has..  
He once kisses Keith.. it's weird.. everything is weird now but he knows what he wants. He wants to be touched.. touched by Trent.   
Only by Trent.   
He can have him.. this is dangerous.. he can have this man. He can try to make him stay. What if Trent stays? What would they do then? 

It's not the time to think about the difficult stuff. He has to have pleasure right now.   
Rolo slips his hands underneath Trents shirt. It's weird that he enjoys what he finds. Trent works out.. much more than him, hopefully Trent is okay with his body being a bit more.. thin. He doesn't really have much muscle but he has some. But yes not a six pack. But Trent doesn't seem to mind because he is touching him as well. 

Slowly Trent slides his hands down to Rolo's pants. He lets it all happen. He wants it to happen. He wants Trent to take him. He wants Trent, all of Trent. And he wants Trent to give him everything too. He never had someone who wants him the same.. maybe now he can make Trent need him too. 

Rolo feels that his pants are slid down. He veels vulnerable but that is okay. He would gladly be vulnerable for him. Trent chuckles. "Nice boxers."

Rolo looks down and sees he is wearing his duckling boxers today.. great. He wasn't prepared for this to happen okay! "Sorry I.."

"I like then." Trent kisses Rolo's lips. "But I like them more on the floor." Rolo blushes as he feels the underwear slip off of him and his length jumps free for Trent to see. "You know this isn't that weird. I mean I have one too so why would a cock be weird."

Rolo puts his hand on his length and gives it a pump. He wants to look nice for Trent. "Show me yours?"

Trent smirks as he firstly removes his shirt. "Eager aren't you?" Trent lets his jeans and boxer slip down himself. He doesn't totally take them off but his cock also is freed. Rolo likes what he sees. It's big. He isn't small of anything but not as big as the one of the CEO in front of him. "Okay.. what do we do now? I know some things of gay sex but I don't know much."

"I watched porn.. gay porn." When he was confused and obsessing over Keith. He would've gone into bed with Keith for sure if the man had asked. He would've let Lance join as well.  
But now he knows that was just because of his obsession and not because he really wanted that. 

"Good.. so? What do we do?" Trent asks. 

"We can just.. rub them against each other. Come here." Rolo pulls Trent towards him. He opens his legs so Trent can lay in between comfortably. Trent gets comfortable and waits for Rolo to give further instructions. Rolo then touches Trents cock. He slides his thumb over Trent's cockhead making the rich boy shivers. "If anything goes to far just say it. I know that you're straight."

"Doesn't mean this isn't good. Most straight guys are just pussies to do things. This is good Rolo.. you can continue."  
Rolo smiles. Trent really wants this.. he wants him.   
He takes Trent's length and puts it against his own. He moves his hips a little so they keep rubbing each other's good spot. Trent smiles at him so sweetly, it makes him feel brave. He starts to pump both their cocks with his hand. "Damn.. this handjob feels fucking good." Trent starts to groan and moan making it clear to Rolo he enjoys this.

"Is it good?"

"Fuck yes." Trent grabs Rolo's hips.. not as big as those of girls but he is okay with that. His fingers dig into his skin for sure leaving bruises.   
Rolo begins to pump a bit faster. Both are groaning and trusting their hips against each other.. but after some time Trent stops him by raising Rolo's hips and legs. It got Rolo by surprise but he likes where this is going. "I want to end tonight by cumming inside of you.. with condom of course but still. So lets continue this.. I don't want to cum from a handjob."

"I guess you need to work me more open.. you know finger me."

"Are you okay with that? That isn't how most men like it."

"What you said.. most men are just pussies. We all have a prostate, it will feel good I'm sure of it."   
Trent feels like this is confirmation that Rolo is okay with this. He's happy Rolo wants to bottom.. because he really didn't want to do that.   
Trent looks at Rolo's hole.. he will be in there soon. "I have lube it's under my bed."

"Yeah that's handy.. don't want to hurt you." Rolo loves that the man just said that. He doesn't want to hurt him.. how sweet.   
Trent grabs the bottle from underneath the bed and squirts some of it on his fingers. He also puts some on Rolo's hole making Rolo shiver. "Cold?"

"Yeah.." Rolo answers. 

Trent chuckles and bends down to kiss his bed partner. "Ready?"

"Yeah.." Rolo raises his hips to show he really is ready for him." Trent slips a finger into him making Rolo curse. This is a weird feeling, he doesn't know if he likes this. He lets Trent continue.. Trent seems to be enjoying himself.   
After a while Trent slips in another finger.. Rolo feels so weird and full. He didn't know it would feel like this. 

But then Trent hits the spot. Suddenly Rolo moans loudly and looks up towards the ceiling. Fuck that felt good. "Did I hit it?" Trent asks. 

"Fuck yes you did.. keep hitting it. Fuck that felt good." Trent smirks and continues hitting Rolo's good spot till he's ready for a third finger. "Please Trent more.. I need you to fill me." Trent does this by adding another finged. "Nooo with your cock. I want your cock."

"You're not ready yet."

"I am! Take me. Take meee." Rolo wiggles his hips up and down. He needs this.. this went from weird to amazing. And it's Trent doing this for him.. Trent.. Trent's name is on repeat now in Rolo's head. 

"Rolo.. not yet."  
Rolo rolls his eyes. Fuck this.. he wants Trent. He turns them both around so he is on top instead. He will get what he wants now. "Rolo what are you??"

Rolo interrupts him by placing a finger on Trent's lips. "I'll make you feel so good.."   
Trent will let him.. he sees this in the hunger in his eyes. Rolo grabs the pack of condoms and takes one out of the package as sexy as possible. He knows the condoms are pretty old.. but he doesn't give a fuck. He slips the condom on Trent's cock and puts a lot more lube on it too. "I'll make you feel so good baby."

Rolo felt Trent's cock twitch.. he likes this. He likes doing this with him. Rolo feels so wanted, needed. Rolo positions himself above the cock and slides down. He moans loudly as he feels it enter him. He doesn't care about the pain, he needed this man into him. He has this man into him now.. everything feels so good. "Fuck Rolo.. this is amazing."

Rolo starts to ride Trent. Fuck slow paced shit. He needs Trent to cum. He needs to satisfy him.  
They move together, touching and kissing. They are having a amazing time together as Rolo rides this man. 

Trent looks down and loves the way his cock slides in and out of this man. He loves it.. till the condom breaks. "He Rolo.. fuck.. eh" he moans.. this feels so good. "Rolo the condom broke." He says while groaning. 

"I'm clean.. it's okay I promise."  
Rolo says as he slides up and down. Trent trusts this guy.. he really does. And this feels good anyway so why care. 

"Okay.. it's fine me too.. I'm clean."   
They move in each other's arms.   
Rolo tries his best to make his partner cum. He doesn't care if he cums too, Trent needs to cum.   
And his wish comes true. Trent cums into him with a moan. It feels weird but not bad, and it's Trent's cum.. so that makes it a 100 times better. 

Rolo slips off of him. "Had fun?"

"Fuck yes.. but you didn't cum yet. Let me help."  
Rolo loves this. Trent cares for him.   
He cares! He wants him too. It's so amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the whole story on my Instagram  
Bad_and_the_good_klanceau


End file.
